cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phantom R
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cave Story Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cave Story 3D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 07:24, July 20, 2011 Offer Hi Alternate, my name is Lunos. This wiki obviously has not gotten the attention it needs, and I for one would like to help it get that attention. I noticed that you want to adopt the wiki, and I would like to adopt the wiki alongside you. Would you like to be partners? ''Lunos'' 01:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet! We should probably discuss policy sometime then, if we are to make this wiki grow. Are you a big policy person? I am. I would be happy to handle it if you find it boring. But if you find policy interesting like me (one in a million :P) then I'd be glad to have discussions with you. ''Lunos'' 01:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I know not now. Just sometime. looking forward to working with you! ''Lunos'' 01:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Good luck with the administration you two. Hope you like the cats. Tyc 07:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. I'm sorry it took so long for us to get back to your request. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Chaco I was wondering, would it be possible to unlock that article so that only registered users can edit it? I looked at the history and saw how IP guys were vandalizing it, but I think partial protection stops them from doing that. Basically I'd like to add her to the Category:Mimigas and other stuff to collect characters of similar traits. Tyc 07:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Awesome thanks for adding her. I was wondering, for articles that lack pictures should we make something like to tag them with so they'll be put in a category to draw attention to them? Tyc 16:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Yep. I'm coming back. I just got a little turned off because of wikia y'know? Sometimes I just hate them. D: Don't you? Anyway I'm back to edit some more! [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 01:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. For Prof. Booster, shood i link his page to deceased characters, or shood i not, becuz he can either die or live depending on the player's actions. "Quote"ation Marks 22:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Linking Problemo Hey, sorry to bug you, but I've experienced a technical difficulty with the page Prinny Cap, as for some reason, it just redirects itself to the Cave Story 3d page. I just wanted 2 let ya know. Thanks, dood. I found it. I guess I searched up the core rather than just Core. Rules? Hi. I think what this wiki needs is rules that are shown before editing. So many people aren't linking to other pages, or bolding when needed. They also aren't creating subsections within the articles. SeptimusH 13:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Recently Inactive Sorry fellow editors, I have lately been very unactive on this Wiki. I plan to return editing very soon. Huzzah 13:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) There's A Troublemaker Around... I was wondering if it is possible to ban a certain editor from Cave Story Wiki. He has been vandalizing pages with inapropriate stuff. Here is his user page. He is called Wiki Contributor 50.81.109.7 "Quote"ation Marks 03:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello Thank You, I Can Work With Images. Thanks Hey, thanks for the welcome. I cleaned up the Spur page and plan to make more improvements to the wiki over time. :D wayward-horizons talk 23:05, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Birdyrox67 (talk) 14:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Thanks for the welcome, too! I have a question: How do you keep people from editing your profile? Thanks for your help! User:Lilcutie4444 Can you block this user, he/she is harrasing at Psychicken17 and Lilcutie4444 is vandalising the wiki also. 06:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Combat? I would like to add a Combat section for all of the regular enemies, since most off the bosses have them and it makes sense to add Combat sections to them, too. I would like to know what you think of that. Axolotl13 (talk) 19:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hello! I would like to direct your attention to this message I left for King Marth 64 here, in case no reply comes. Are you still around here? I see it has been a few months since your last edit. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 05:16, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Wiki blog post There's a link that shows up in . It's probably gone from that list now, but it was called "Cave Story Fanon Wiki". I tried to find this post, because the redirects looped (a redirect was leading to another redirect that was going back to the first redirect). I couldn't find the post in your list of blog posts either, so I deleted the redirects. If this was by mistake, and the said blog post exists and I deleted it, feel free to undelete it and let me know. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 08:00, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Partnership Hello '''Phantom R', I'm of the german Cave Story Wiki. Our team want to have a partnership with this wiki. Please answere soon :) Silver-tm- 15:27, March 30, 2014 (UTC)